disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy's Glider
Goofy's Glider is a Goofy short that was released on November 22, 1940. It is the first of the "How to" series of Goofy shorts. Development The Goofy How-to series was initially developed as a way to produce Goofy cartoons after Goofy's voice actor, Pinto Colvig, temporarily left the studio during a dispute. It features little dialogue from Goofy, most was pre-recorded or imitated using another actor. Summary Goofy is seen attempting to fly using a homemade glider, and the assistance of a book. A narrator provides the instructions while he attempts to carry them out. He first attempts to take off by running quickly, but crashes into his gate. Looking for more speed, he attempts to tow the glider. However, it quickly loses altitude when he tries to climb into it. Taking the book's advice, Goofy resorts to mechanical means of taking off. A bicycle seems promising, but the glider comes off and leaves him behind. He then attempts to skate down a ramp, but ends up flying upside down. A makeshift slingshot appears successful, until he realizes that most of the glider's body was left behind, leaving him with only a chair and a steering column. Luckily, he is wearing a parachute, and bails out. However, he counts so slowly, that he hits the ground (unharmed), before the parachute opens. Resorting to his own methods, Goofy loads a cannon with numerous forms of explosives. He barely manages to get in the glider before the cannon goes off. Luckily, this attempt is successful; so successful that he is seemingly in orbit around the Earth. Voice Cast * George Johnson - Goofy * John McLeish - Narrator Trivia * The short is the inspiration for the Disney California Adventure attraction Goofy's Sky School. * Goofy would be seen in his glider in the House of Mouse episode "Donald Wants to Fly". * While this is the first individually released "How To" cartoon, the first/prototype of the series was How to Ride a Horse, which was released as part of the film The Reluctant Dragon earlier in 1941. Releases Television * The New Mickey Mouse Club, March 15, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #62 * Come Fly with Disney * An All New Adventure of Disney's Sport Goofy * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #59 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #92 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.35: "More Sports Goofy" Home video * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: The World According to Goofy (VHS/Laserdisc) * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Goofy (DVD) * Walt Disney's Funny Factory, Vol. 3: With Goofy (DVD) Gallery Goofysglider4large.jpg Ff3g08.jpg Goofysglider5large.jpg Goofysglider6large.jpg Goofysglider7large.jpg Goofysglider8large.jpg Goofysglider9large.jpg Goofysglider10large.jpg Goofysglider11large.jpg Goofysglider12large.jpg Goofysglider13large.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-09 at 1.53.17 PM.png Goofy holding rope.jpg Goofy poised for takeoff.jpg Goofy readying glider.jpg Tumblr_n9draueTwW1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nb1rk2Cp4e1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Parachute.jpg Tumblr nbnzh3Hlo31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndkrp0rnCi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1940-glider-3.jpg 1940-glider-2.jpg Tumblr nk3c2vbP531r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nk3c87GlqU1r3jmn6o6 1280.png Tumblr nk3c87GlqU1r3jmn6o5 1280.png Tumblr nk3c87GlqU1r3jmn6o4 1280.png Tumblr nk3c87GlqU1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr nk3c87GlqU1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nk3c87GlqU1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nk3c4bYMfg1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy's glider story.jpg Category:Goofy shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1940 shorts Category:1940 films Category:Films featuring Sports Category:Featured shorts